Uvon Okdoro
Uvon Okdoro (28 BBY) is an Arcona Dark Lord who currently serves the Cult of Shadow. He is a skilled tracker, with a Force Sense that has been honed and specialized to such a degree that he has the ability to see Shatterpoints and use Psychometry. However, Uvon’s true area of expertise is in Sith Alchemy. Under Sivter, Uvon is the most learned sentient in the cult on the subject, specializing in genetics and imbuing objects with the power of the Dark Side. Many of the crystals that have been used by the cult to siphon Korriban’s residual power were created through Uvon’s work. In addition, some of the greatest horrors created by the Cult of Shadow can be traced back to Uvon. Among his more notable accomplishments are Shadow Poison, the Terencor and the Terenarc, and the genetic alteration of members within the cult such as Blud, Lotak, and Siriss Cortann. It was also because of Uvon’s work creating the Korriban Crystals that Sivter and Arksis Nan were able to develop the ''Eradicator''-class Droid. =History= Uvon was born on the Arcona homeworld of Cona and soon developed a strong disgust for the weakness of his own people. The addiction of many to salt, an almost irreversible craving for an Arcona once exposed to the substance, spurred Uvon to enter the field of medicine to try and find a solution to one of Cona’s greatest problems. Uvon’s dedication to try and help stop the salt addiction brought him to the attention of amoral prospectors who were exploiting the Arcona need for salt to secure mining rights. They kidnapped Uvon and exposed him to the substance to turn him into an addict to stop his progress. It was after this exposure that Uvon saw his first shatterpoint and instinctively knew that from this point forward his life would change forever depending on his actions. He resolutely fought the allure of salt and, over a grueling period of several months, was eventually able to control his body’s craving. He then tracked down the crooked prospectors and savagely attacked them, slaughtering them all with the raw power of the Dark Side as his body opened up for the first time to the Force. Although victorious, Uvon was subtly changed from that point onward as he resumed his work in the medical field. His disgust with his fellow Arcona, and by proxy his own body, became more pronounced and he grew less concerned with the ethical treatment of his patients as he resorted to do doing whatever it took to find the answer he sought. Over time he began to simply kidnap addicts off the street to experiment on them. Uvon was eventually found out and driven from his world, but not before being responsible for countless deaths through his experiments. Uvon eventually found his way to the Sith Empire where he learned to effectively use the power of the Dark Side and also many of the alchemical secrets developed by the Sith. He stayed with them until its collapse a few years after Endor. As he once again roamed the galaxy, Uvon was discovered by Sivter who recruited him into the Cult of Shadow. Uvon agreed as he saw another shatterpoint in the Defel Darksider and realized that Sivter had the potential to reshape the galaxy. Uvon has served faithfully in the cult ever since. He frequently teaches alchemy in the cult as well as oversees the cult’s alchemy division. He rarely engages in combat himself, instead sending his alchemical aberrations to do the job for him. Category:HalomekCategory:Cult of ShadowCategory:Sith Empire Category:NPC